


Things That Happen In The Closet

by SpaceIdiot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, but yeah that's not why he's here, closeted lovers, draco thinks his dad comes to visit him, long time lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/pseuds/SpaceIdiot
Summary: Lucius Malfoy comes to visit Snape at the end of a School Day
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 109





	Things That Happen In The Closet

Snape gathered the ingredients bottles of the desk and carried them to the closet in his office. This was his ritual, at the end of every day, to carry the ingredients of the day’s potion back to their shelves, and carefully order them again. It probably would have been easier to leave them out to use the next day, but Snape had never been one to take the easy route. He was just gathering the last armful, when the door to the classroom swung open.  
“Severus!”  
Snape flinched, whirling around. “Lucius,” he hissed. “What the hell are you doing here?”  
Lucius Malfoy strode forward, his robe flowing behind him. “You know damn well.”  
Severus hesitated. “Well what am I supposed to do about it?” he growled.  
Lucius’s eyes narrowed. “You know damn well,” he repeated.  
Snape worked his jaw a moment. “Let me put these back.”  
Snape carried them down the hall, Malfoy at his heals. Several students looked surprised to see the two of them marching swiftly down the hall together, but none noticed when Lucius followed Snape into the potions closet, shutting the door behind them. Snape climbed the ladder and put the potions where they belonged. He turned around and looked down at Lucius.  
“Well?” he said. “Are you just going to stand there?”  
Malfoy did not hesitate another moment. He was on Snape in a second. His hands ripped at Snape’s buttons, his teeth biting through the fabric. Snape let out a sudden moan, clenching the ladder beneath him.  
“Steady on,” he said, his knees already feeling weak beneath him.  
“Steady on my ass,” Lucius hissed, finishing off the buttons around Snape’s waist. “I want you and I want you now.”  
In an instant Snape’s trousers were around his knees. Lucius pushed back his robe and waistcoat.  
“Get these things off at once!”  
Severus did as instructed. He looked unusually vulnerable, half naked, fingers holding the ladder so tight his knuckles went white. Lucius ran his hands over Snape’s naked chest and down his abdomen, his rings cold against the potion master’s pale flesh. Snape flinched as Lucius went over his nipples. Lucius smiled.  
“You like that, eh?” he hummed.  
“You know I do,” he said through gritted teeth.  
The blonde smiled. These clandestine meetings had been going on for as long as each of them could remember. From stolen kisses in bathroom stalls as children, to fucking in the astronomy tower at midnight during their final year at Hogwarts, to now, when Lucius would come to Hogwarts on the pretense of seeing his son, but would see little more than Snape’s naked body beneath him.  
Lucius went up a step on the ladder to reach Snape’s nipples with his tongue. Snape swallowed, breathing heavily. Lucius circled one nipple with his tongue while his fingers pressed the other between them. Snape hissed at the sensation. Lucius went another step up the ladder, fairly straddling Snape, thrusting against him as he kissed his way to his collarbone, up his neck, to find his lips. Snape couldn’t help it, his hand shot up and grabbed Lucius by the back of his head, pulling him forward into a crashing kiss. He opened his mouth against Lucius, pressing his tongue between his lips, exploring him. No matter how often they did this, Snape always thought Lucius’ mouth was sweeter than anything else he’d ever tasted.  
“You taste so good,” he moaned into Lucius’ mouth.  
Lucius smiled, biting at Snape’s lower lip. Snape’s hand ran through Malfoy’s hair, pulling him closer. Dark and light were mingled as Lucius took another step up the ladder, now standing over Snape, his long hair flowing down over his lover, falling around his shoulders. Their bodies were pressed tight against each other, and Lucius could feel Snape’s erection against him.  
“My your excited,” he hummed.  
“Let me on top of you and you’ll see just how excited,” Snape said threateningly.  
“I’m on top today,” Lucius growled.  
Snape opened his mouth to protest, but Lucius did not give him an inch. His mouth was back down onto Snape’s, biting and licking, moaning. Snape pulled Lucius against him by the small of his back, thrusting against his pelvic.  
“Get naked before I rip off your clothes,” he said, grabbing at Lucius’ collar.  
Lucius stepped back off the ladder, gazing admiringly at Snape who still stood, gasping and starting to sweat, in nothing but a pair of thin white underpants. They didn’t hide much.  
Lucius pulled off his jacket and threw it to the floor. Snape licked his lips. Next came Malfoy’s vest, shirt, and then trousers. Snape’s hand slowly stroked himself through the thin fabric of his underpants. Lucius smiled. He reached his hand into his black underwear, stroking himself and moaning provocatively. Snape bit his lip, unable to stop himself bucking slightly into his hand.  
“Shit,” he moaned.  
“Take off your underwear,” Lucius commanded.  
Snape obeyed. He slid his underwear around his ankles, revealing his prick already dripping with pre come. Lucius stepped forwards, so that he was eye to eye with it. His right hand reached out and stroked it, as his left continued on himself. Snape leaned back, enjoying the sensation of Lucius’ cold rings sliding across him.  
“You’re not going to last long this time,” Lucius smirked. “You always did finish first.”  
“Fuck you,” Snape growled.  
“I believe it will be the other way around, today, Severus,” Lucius smiled.  
Snape glared at him as he lowered his mouth to suck the tip of Snape’s penis.  
“Mmm,” he hummed, his mouth enveloping Snape.  
Snape’s head leaned back against the ladder. He counted himself lucky for even being able to stay upright. His hand was on the back of Lucius’s head, guiding him as he pleasured him. Snape knew he wouldn’t last long. He pushed Lucius back. Lucius smiled.  
“I want you on your back anyways,” he said.  
They grabbed each other’s arms and apparated into Snape’s bedroom. Snape had figured out long ago how to apparate within school property, and it had come in handy several times. Lucius pushed Snape to the bed and shoved him down, removing his own underwear before climbing over Snape. His long, silky blonde hair fell down over Snape like a canopy, hiding his lover from the rest of the world. Lucius took his wand in his hand and spoke a few quiet words. His prick was wet with lube and he lowered himself to ready Snape for penetration.  
Snape lay back, lifting his legs as Lucius fingered him. Lucius’ actions had become surprisingly tender, as he carefully made sure Snape was ready before he went inside him. At last he felt it was time, and slowly slid inside.  
“Lucius,” Snape moaned.  
Malfoy kissed Snape’s neck, slowly trusting inside him. Their arms wrapped around each other. Their lovemaking had changed. Those first hungry moments, biting, licking, thrusting, had quieted. No one would have believed how sweetly these two sharp, angry men could make love. Snape’s hands ran up and down Lucius’s back. He whispered sweet nothings into Malfoy’s ear as he buried his face in his neck and thrust gently into him.  
“Severus,” Malfoy let out, slowly. “Oh Severus. By merlin’s beard, I love you.”  
Snape smiled. It was so rare; his face barely knew how to react. His hips buckled.  
“I’m going to come,” he said in a sharp breath.  
“Come, Severus, come for me,” Lucius breathed.  
Snape did. His body tightened, clenched, and he came suddenly across his stomach, a quiet, half moan escaping his lips. Lucius kept thrusting. Snape’s hands clenched at Malfoy’s hair.  
“Keep going,” he encouraged. “Don’t stop.”  
Lucius didn’t. He thrust faster, harder, his face buried in Snape’s neck, golden hair mixed with black, unable to tell which belonged to who. He suddenly stopped, grunted, and came inside Snape, biting Snape’s neck so hard the other man gasped.  
All at once, every ounce of energy left the room. Lucius rolled over onto his back, breathing heavily. He brushed his hair out of his face to see that Snape was looking over at him admiringly. Snape reached out his hand and ran it across Lucius’ chest and up to his jaw. He held his face in his hand for a moment. Lucius kissed his palm.  
“We’ll have to go back to the potions closet for our clothes,” Snape said. “I’m afraid I forgot them in our rush.  
Lucius smiled. “Not just yet,” he said. “I want to stay here for a moment.” Snape did not protest. His eyes flickered shut, and Lucius watched as the potions master fell quietly asleep.


End file.
